


Fashion Police

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't pleased with Steve's wardrobe of sweaters and high pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Police

“Steve, for God’s sake, take them off!”

“No! What’s wrong with them?”

“Where do I even start.. Just,  _everything_ , take them off, Cap” the billionaire insisted, trying hard to look away from the hideously dressed man in front of him.

“I don’t understand, Tony, you told me to dress smart enough, why doesn’t this work?”, he frowned, looking down at his beige trousers and brown sweater.

“My eyes are seriously bleeding, just take everything off before I let Dummy do it”, Tony sighed, covering his face with his palm. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, completed with a red bowtie, ready to head out to a charity event the whole team was going to attend.

“But in my times it would be perfectly acceptable to-”

“We’re in the new millennium, Steve, geez. You might think like an 80 year old but you don’t need to dress like one”, he said, pointing out at the level of his trousers. “I just want to cry looking at you. You used to be more stylish in those old photographs, what even happened to that suit of yours?”, he asked, turning his back as Steve awkwardly took off his trousers, putting them back on the nearest chair.

“Give me some time, Stark, I still need to figure out how people dress those days..”, he muttered, his ears flushed red. “The other day a lady was walking just around the corner with a tiny.. skirt, if you can even call that a skirt.. wasn’t she cold?”, he asked with a puzzled expression, replacing the trousers with a black pair, staying still as Tony came over to adjust them on the right height.

“Times have changed, Cap. And this goes off as well. God, I’m not letting you walk the red carpet like that, especially since you’re now known as Tony Stark’s boyfriend. They would diss me so bad if they see you in.. these.. How did you even get that jumper?”, he continued, throwing it away in disgust.

“Some old lady brought it in, said she made it for Captain America”, he excused himself, replacing it with a light blue shirt and buttoning it up.

“Right. Save that for.. the times I’m not hanging out with you”, Tony muttered, narrowing his eyes as he had to tip toe and reach Steve’s neck to fix his own dark blue tie. “Stand still now”, he said with much authority, as Steve tried to look down. “There you go, nobody will call the Fashion Police now”, he said with a proud smug, admiring Steve’s reflection on the mirror, as the Captain wore his blazer.

“Can you really get arrested for not dressing up properly?”, Steve asked confused, as he followed Tony outside the bedroom.

“It’s supposed to be a joke, Steve.. Anyway, we might need to fix that wardrobe of yours soon..”

“But I like my jackets! And my shirts too..”, Steve replied with a concerned look. The way he dressed up meant something to him, it was keeping him connected to the past, still not ready to move on with ‘modern-day wear’.

“Fine, we’ll see what we can do about that. We need to get that military uniform of yours replaced too, you really look good in it”, Tony winked.

Steve blinked, still trying to get used to Tony’s blunt compliments from time to time. “All right, no high pants or jumpers. The rest is okay then”, he said after a while, dragging the billionaire close to him and planting a soft kiss on his lips before they sat inside Tony’s car.

“Thank you for.. helping me adjust”, he said after a while.

“Don’t mention it, next thing you know everyone will want to get the Cap look”, Tony chuckled, sunglasses on at the ready. “You’re an icon already, Steve. You need to look good anytime”, he explained.

“Whatever, just do your thing”, Steve said with that tone of adoration he seemed to used only with Tony.

“You bet I will”, he grinned, thinking of what usually came after  _this_  sort of events. Yes, a make-over for Captain America would be rather entertaining.


End file.
